Television and Candy
by UnknownDream
Summary: It's Friday night, but what could happen while watching Rin's favorite sappy romance show? -twincest- T for kissing and suggestive themes.


"Thanks a lot, Len." Rin smiled.

"Y-You're welcome." Len replied.

"I'll pay you back when I get more money, ok?"

"Sure…"

"I love this candy!" She said as she handed the cashier the money for her treat.

The cashier scanned the bar against the table and a little 'beep' was heard.

"Here, thank you for shopping at-" The cashier began before he was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome. Let's go, Len!" She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him out of the store and back home.

"Hurry hurry! It's about to start!"

It was Friday night, and every Friday at the same time Rin's favorite television show came on. It was a romance/comedy/drama about four friends and their high school life. "Quick, channel 34!"

Len picked up the remote and turned the tv to 34.

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping down onto the couch. "Sit sit!" She patted the space beside her.

He quickly took a seat and turned his eyes to the opening theme for 'Yume Days' Season 2.

"Shouldn't we put away the food so it doesn't go bad?" He asked.

"Later." She said, waving off his comment.

"But-"

"Shhh! It's starting!"

The tv showed a young couple sitting on the beach, hand in hand. Personally, Len didn't like watching sappy romance stuff, but if he was with his sister, he would watch anything. Though, he mostly just watched her watching the tv instead of the actual program. But Rin never noticed, she was too busy getting sucked into the world of teenage love and drama.

Before it was time for the show Miku had asked them to run to the store to pick up some things for the weekend, that's how Rin got her chocolate bar. And somehow, they made it back just in time.

The people on screen were watching the sun set and their hair blew softly in the breeze.

_"Oh, Kei." The girl said._

_"Oh, Haruka." The boy said._

_"Oh, Kei!"_

_"Oh, Haruka!"_

_They both leaned in and-_

Len stood up quickly and said he was going to put away the food.

"Suit yourself," She replied, her eyes still glued to the tv. "But you're going to miss it."

He didn't mind, actually he didn't even care. The romance was too much for him.

He walked into the kitchen and began to take the various food out of the bag. Ice cream, for Kaito, Tuna, for Luka, Leeks, for Miku, Eggplant, for Gakupo, Bananas, for himself, and Oranges, for Rin. Meiko had asked them to bring back some Sake, but they only replied,

'We're underage, Meiko-nee.'

'Damn it…' She huffed back, then declared she would get it herself, sometime later…Which meant she would wait until someone of age could go get it. Probably either Kaito, Luka or Gakupo.

Len decided he would take his time putting up the food, because from the excited squeals his sister was making he could guess that the couple was still kissing.

He furrowed his eyebrows. It's not that he hated love in general, just watching it on tv while your own love couldn't progress was starting to make him depressed. Besides, love between siblings, especially twins, was forbidden. And no matter how tempting it was made to sound, it was something that hurt the people involved in it. Len knew this, but thinking about it now was making him even more depressed.

"Ugh…"

He grabbed the various foods and began to put them in their places; the fridge, the cabinets and any other place they were supposed to go.

"Kyaaaaa!" Rin screamed from the other room, making Len drop his cluster of bananas.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running into the living room.

"It turns out Kei and Haruka are actually siblings!" She replied, starting to chew on the candy wrapper because she had run out of chocolate.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Rin-nee, I thought something was really wrong…"

"Ah," She turned to look at him. "Sorry, Len. Aw, they're going to commercials…"

"What do you like so much about that show, Onee-chan?"

"Eh? Well, I like the drama and the romance, of course!"

"Ah, is that so…" He was loosing interest; this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "I'm going to finish putting up the foo-"

"You know, Len…" She started. "I think…that even if Kei and Haruka are siblings, they are meant to be together."

Maybe it was going somewhere.

"Eh?"

"I mean, so what if they're siblings? It's not wrong." She leaned back in on the couch and look him in the eyes, as if trying to confirm. "Right?"

"Y…Yeah…" He nodded. He was sure he felt his heart skip a beat. _Was she talking about…? She couldn't…_?

Len shook his head, trying to clear it. "I'm going to put up the food…"

He retreated to the kitchen and noticed his bananas on the floor. He carefully picked them up and ran them under some water, to clean them off. After drying and putting them up he grabbed a caramel candy. Popping it into his mouth, he walked back to the couch. Apparently the show had returned, for Rin was paying all of her attention to it.

_"Oh Kei," The girl on tv said. "I…don't care if we're related or not! I love you, Kei-kun!"_

_The boy smiled back at her and hugged her. "I feel the same way, Haruka. Even if our parents don't accept it, I want to be your lover."_

_"Oh, Kei!"_

_"Oh, Haruka!_"

Len felt himself blushing at the sight of this. By now the couple were under the boardwalk by the ocean making out. Seeing this almost made him choke on his caramel. "R-Rin, what is this show rated…?"

"PG-13, I think." She suddenly smirked. "Why? Is it too much for you, Len-kun?"

"N-No…! I mean, I'm 14, I'm old enough to watch…." He replied.

Just he was a little embarrassed watching two teenagers making out, while touching each other in places that should not be shown on tv.

"Fufu, Len your face is all red." She remarked.

"I-It is not!" He turned away and tried to find something else to look at. "Y-Your show is just too…dirty."

"Aw, that's mean, Len-kun~," She smiled. "So, you're saying you would never want to do that for yourself?"

"Huh?"

"The kissing." She specified. "You wouldn't want to kiss the one you like?"

He blushed a darker shade of red as he imagined kissing Rin that way. "Th-That's-!"

"Because I would. I would want to kiss who I like that way."

"You…like someone?"

Rin nodded, her eyes sparkling in the light from the television. "He's a great person too, kind, generous, and fun to play with. Or, should I say, play around with."

Before he could respond she interrupted him, "Is that caramel you're eating?"

"Ah, yes…"

"I want some too!"

"Ok, I'll go get you so-"

Before he could finish he felt Rin lean forward and when he turned around, he was kissing her.

His eyes widened as her eyes closed. He couldn't believe he was kissing her, better yet, she was the one who kissed him first! He decided to savor the moment and closes his eyes after a second. She lightly bit his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth when he opened it.

"Nn…"

And as soon as it had started, it was over. Rin pulled away with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the caramel, Len-kun."

"Eh? That's all you wanted…?" The happy feeling he had started to fade away.

"I wanted to caramel, but your lips were much sweeter." She winked. "You seemed to have enjoyed it, though."

He averted his eyes again, unable to hide his blush. "I-I did…"

"That's good, because if you hadn't I would have been upset. Kissing the person you like for the first time could make things awkward." She replied.

"'The person you-'?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you like me." Rin huffed.

"I do…" He turned his eyes back to hers. "I like you…Is that wrong?"

"No. I don't think so. Who's to say it is wrong anyway? Those people are just too uptight."

He laughed at her bold statement and nodded.

"Do you want to kiss again?"

"Yes…"

"Ok then."

This time it was Len who leaned in first, Rin followed his lead and wrapped her arms around him. "This is your payment for the candy bar…" She replied in the kiss.

**-Epilogue-**

When they parted Rin noticed something was different. She didn't know what it was until she felt the absence in her mouth. "Ah, Len! Give me my caramel back!"

"I had it first!" He replied, jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen.

"Geez!"


End file.
